Cita con el medico
by Zarite
Summary: Entonces él solo pudo ruborizarse por lo que dijo el estúpido doctor. Chrome sintió las mejillas calientes.


_Los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen._

* * *

**C**ita con el medico.

·

·

·

Rechisto mientras hundía el cigarrillo en el cenicero, la mujer le devolvió una mirada tímida y avergonzada, Gokudera alzó las cejas y volvió a rechistar.

—Lo hago por el décimo guardiana de la niebla. —gruño, Chrome asintió con las mejillas calientes, jugueteo con el tridente y desvió la mirada.

Gokudera forzó su auto control para no chistar de nuevo la lengua, la guardiana de la niebla le había metido en un aprieto, y él—de forma forzada—había tenido que aceptar cuando su décimo, su Judaime, le había pedido de forma tímida, avergonzada y terriblemente nerviosa; que acompañara a la chica a una cita del medico.

Según su décimo, Chrome era algo nerviosa cuando veía a nueva gente, y él como buen jefe había intentado llevarla él a la cita con su medico y acompañarla, sin embargo, su tutor—ese arcobaleno malvado, diabólico y espartano—dijo no. Según Reborn un jefe no tenía que ir al medico con su guardiana, malas lenguas podrían hablar que tal vez, y solo tal vez, el jefe de los Vongola tenía una calenturienta aventura con su guardián, y eso tendría más percusión a Chrome.

Gokudera hubiera dicho; ¡Que bien!, con toda la alegría del mundo pero, cuando Tsuna apretó los labios de forma preocupada por dejar a la inocente Chrome él se agacho y en un suspiro susurro que él mismo le llevaría y si eso no era del todo necesario también daría su vida por ella—por el bien de su décimo y que sonriera de nuevo—para complacer a su jefe.

La historia era sencilla, Hayato lo podría describir facilmente, sin embargo quedó quieto y lanzó una airada mirada a la enfermera que intentaba decir en n tartamudeo que no se podía fumar.

—Señorita Chrome, por favor pase.—vio como la chica alzaba la cabeza con tanta rapidez que él se preguntó si no se había roto algún que otro hueso.

—Gokudera-san...—pidió, Hayato suspiro y tiro la colilla del cigarrillo al suelo en vez del cenicero.

Entraron al consultorio donde un hombre, si, un hombre de mediana edad los miraba con una sonrisa en los labios. Hayato vio como Dokuro se ponía pálida.

—Sentaos por favor. —a regañadientes él se sentó y obligo con un tirón a que la chica se sentara. —Bien...—carraspeo nervioso el doctor, Hayato lo analizo con su mirada.—¿Para que habéis venido?

—Y-Yo...v-vera...

—Ella de algún tiempo a otro empezó con dolores en el vientre, nada más.—gruño Hayato.

—¿Habéis tenido relaciones sexuales ya? ¿Mas o menos de cuanto tiempo sería? ¿Usáis preservativos? ¿Tiene su novio alguna enfermedad? —la torrente de preguntas como si fueran olas derrumbaron la lógica y todo lo demás de Hayato.

Por primera vez él enrojeció furiosamente mientras su corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho, mientras que Chrome había tirado el tridente y apretando los labios con tanta fuerza que parecía que sangraría.

—¡¿Pero que coño es usted? ¡Hijo de puta pervertido! ¡Tenemos 14 años! ¡14! —gritó Gokudera, el doctor asintió sin hacer el menor caso a la edad, solo miro con detenimiento a Chrome.

—¿Es un sí o no?

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Jamás me...me...haría eso con está chica! —ladró ruborizado.

Escucho la respiración pesada y tensa del medico y la joven, Gokudera miro de soslayo como Chrome empezaba respirar con dificultad como si tuviera un ataque al corazón.

—No es necesario que se ponga nerviosa señorita...—intentó tranquilizar el medico, sin embargo Chrome se tiro al suelo apretándose el pecho, el doctor palideció y salió corriendo de la estancia.

Lo peor que pudo ocurrir fue que el medico saliera por patas y dejará a Gokudera solo con una Chrome a punto de sufrir un colapso.

Hayato le agarro la muñeca y tiro de ella, aflojo la falda que llevaba, alzo su cabeza entre sus manos y desabotono con rapidez unos botones de arriba de su camiseta de estudiante, le miro los labios y luego con rabia y rubor en las mejillas poso sus labios en los de la chica.

La respiración boca a boca no era técnicamente necesario, eso fue lo que dijo el medico después de que Gokudera diera por lo menos cinco a seis respiraciones boca a boca a la chica. Lo que había sufrido la chica era solo como una fobia. Tal vez nerviosismo nada más.

—Tch.

Giro el rostro en dirección opuesta que la chica y salieron del medico, Chrome llevaba una receta—no era una receta, era un papel arrugado donde el medico dijo lo que tenía que comprarse cuando esos dolores vinieran con más frecuencia. Tampones. —_oh si_.


End file.
